Majeed Abdullah Al Joudi
| place_of_birth = Mecca | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 25 | group = | alias = Majid Abdallah al Judi Majid Abdulla al Joudi Majeed Abdullah Majid Abdullah Lahiq al Joudi | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated; allegedly engaged in terrorism upon return | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Majeed Abdullah Al Joudi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 25. American counter-terror analysts estimate he was born in 1967, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Abdallah Al Judi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 17 August 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Detainee election form The detainee election form was dated August 19, 2004. On it his Personal Representative checked the box that recorded that the captive "Affirmatively Declines to Participate in Tribunal." The Personal Representative Comments section recorded: Administrative Review Board hearings Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat -- or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Abdallah Al Judi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 17 November 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript There is no record that al Joudi chose to participate in his first annual Administrative Review Board. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majeed Abdullah's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 November 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Al Joudi attended his second annual Board hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous. The Board's recommendation was redacted. England chose to transfer al Joudi to Saudi custody. on February 14, 2007. 2005 Hunger strike In 2005 there were two widespread hunger strikes at Guantanamo. Al Joudi's lawyer, Julia Tarver, filed requests with US District Court Judge Gladys Kessler, over her concern over their medical condition, and the brutality of the force feeding that Al Joudi and her other clients were receiving. *Tarver reported that the force feedings resulted in: "...vomiting up substantial amounts of blood." *Tarver reported that medical personnel were participating in interrogation sessions that used proscribed interrogation techniques. *Tarver said two of her clients had to be carried to her meetings with them on stretchers. Kessler ordered the DoD to inform Tarver, within 24 hours, whenever they used force-feeding on her clients. She ordered them to file weekly medical reports with Tarver, for the duration of the hunger strike. Repatriation Al Joudi was repatriated on February 21, 2007, along with six other Saudis. The seven men were detained, without charge, in Hayer Prison, while Saudi justice officials determined whether they had violated any Saudi laws. Pentagon claim he had "returned to the fight" On May 20, 2009, the ''New York Times, citing an unreleased Pentagon document, reported that Department of Defense officials claimed Majeed Abdullah al Joudi was one of 74 former Guantanatmo captives who "are engaged in terrorism or militant activity." On May 27, 2009, the Defense Intelligence Agency published a "fact sheet" that confirmed Al Joudi had engaged in terrorism after his return. The DIA listed him as having engaged in "terrorist facilitation". References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (8) – Captured in Afghanistan Andy Worthington Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Mecca Category:Saudi Arabian people